Report 1648
Special Report #1648 Skillset: Kata Skill: Ughathalogg Org: Shofangi Status: Rejected Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: No Longer Relevant Problem: Ughathalogg is in an interesting postion of being the only monk insta whose requirements can be delivered in a single form while also having impossible bleed requirements if that fails. With perfect poison transfer (which damaged organs will soon provide) the instakill will be 100% reliable before parry and if done under in killer stance will be hidden under blackout. Systems can assume those afflictions under blackout which mitigates this but in a group setting this means that a target has to only be hindered in some way from curing two ice afflictions and two poisons for a decently small window: The balance time is 2.6s if using boost, if the ninjakari text file is correct they can also use a 2s stun in the form that delivers these afflictions as well leaving a .6s window to cure one of these afflictions before death. This aspect of Ughathalogg is in my opinion overly strong, on the flip side when such a form is not possible the 750 bleed and 350 bruising requirement make the instakill nearly impossible due to a lack of sufficient bleed in in the ninjakari kit and the ability for victims to focus their clots towards either bleeding or bruising. This report seeks to make this instakill less binary in its effectiveness. 1 R: 0 Solution #1: Ughathalogg requires 1500 points to kill. Each point of bleeding counts as 1 point, each point of bruising counts as 2 points, each of the currently named afflictions (DamagedOrgans, Vomiting, InternalBleeding, Dysentery) count as 250 points. Player Comments: ---on 3/27 @ 06:07 writes: I should note in putting this report up that I have not yet spoken to Eicia which is definitely not ideal but I wanted to put this up for consideration for the other envoys before the upcoming deadline. I believe the problem statement is correct but there may, as always, be better solutions so I'm open to hear any suggestions. ---on 3/27 @ 22:42 writes: The kill condition is going from 750 bleeds plus 350 bruising x 2 which would have been 1450, but it seems like your rounding off to 1500? It feels like under this report, we're halving the potential from the affs on bruising and bumped up the numbers needed to pull off Ughathalogg. ---on 3/28 @ 02:04 writes: It likely should have been 375 and the 350 was a typo. The rest of the monks are based on a 1500 level, Ninjakari should be the same. ---on 3/28 @ 07:52 writes: I think if this report were to be accepted it should not be implemented until whatever bleeding changes are (hopefully) implemented as I do not believe ninjakari have equivalent tools to build bruising/bleeding as many other monk specs do at the moment and I do not which to remove their viability. @Eicia: It's true that this involves devaluing the afflictions compared to how they are valued now but I think that's unavoidable if you agree with my problem statement. The "discounts" to bleeding required are inline with tahtetso and shofangi in that they add up to 2/3rds of the requirement. That said those aspects are definitely nerfs to the kill, however being able to fluidly convert bruising to bleeding and not having a strict requirement of both is a buff. It means that you can gain benefit from any monk or warrior that you are with which is not true of the other monks. All of that being said the other way we could possibly solve my problem statement would be to prevent a ninjakari from causing all the reqs in one form but I thought removing the ability to cause damagedorgans and internalbleeding in one form was potentially a bigger nerf than sol. 1. ---on 3/31 @ 01:35 writes: Ok ---on 4/18 @ 21:34 writes: I'd say go with Wobou's comment: Should make sure upcoming changes are in place and evaluate prior to doing this. But tentatively, sure.